Of Mice and Mages
by BrutalDictator
Summary: Darkness is such an easy thing to slip into, especially for those desperate for solutions. Follow a certain Amell down a twisting path, where she fights not just for Ferelden but for her very sanity.


Prologue: The End is the Beginning of the End

The noise was horrible. It was like claws had reached into the back of her skull, tearing asunder every coherent thought. The pain was unreal, blinding and all-consuming by its very nature as it threatened to tear apart her eardrums. It was amusing in a dark sort of way, to have come this far and be immediately incapacitated by a mere screech. The Maker did have horrible sense of humor after all.

_ I can take away the pain. Just give in! We can end this together!_

No! She couldn't give in, couldn't surrender to the ever persistent promise whispering into mind. The woman shook her head violently, coming back to the horrifying reality of her situation. She was a sorry sight if ever there was one, tattered robes marred by dark blood stained patches clung to her body. Dark circles ringed her green bloodshot eyes, her body sweating from every possible orifice. Her once immaculate red hair was matted and frayed, some of the ends still smoking from contact with fire.

The woman stood tall however, despite the pain and the weariness of her body. This was the final battle, the last ditch effort to end the Blight here and now. The dragon- no, the Archdemon had taken to the skies above, clouded and obscured by the smoke from the flaming city below. It hadn't gone far; she knew that, she could still _feel _the creature was nearby ready to spring out at her from the sky. The woman knew she would be ready.

A hand on her shoulder turned her attention away from the skies and onto one of her companions, a certain elf with intricate tattoo's running down his face. His other hand clutched a sword stained with gore and dark blood, the corrupted blood of their enemies. Zevran looked no better for this conflict than she, though he appeared a fair deal less injured. The assassin was absent his customary carefree grin, his expression serious and alert.

"Is that thing coming back? Don't think we can last another barrage of that cursed flame, Sel." He asked his breathing heavy.

Selana regarded him grimly, her tightening grip on the oaken dragon head staff telling the assassin all he needed to know on that regard. His gaze followed hers back to the sky, a bitter and humorless chuckle on his lips. It sounded so hollow; Selana found that she greatly disliked hearing him like this. So normally upbeat and ready with a few sarcastic quips to meet their foes, where was that good humor when it was really needed?

"What's the worst that could happen, eh? We die? Hardly a way I'd like the bards to sing the valiant tale but at least no one could say we didn't try." He said, causing the woman to flinch slightly.

She knew the ending to this tale, and there were very few possibilities for a happy ending in the traditional sense. It was all so very hopeless. Here they were atop the highest fort in all of Denerim, fighting not just the Archdemon but its horde of remaining Darkspawn. It was a miracle they had lasted this long, judging from the state of not just Zevran but her other two friends things were indeed quite dire. Of course, the assassin was right in that they were certainly not going to go down without a fight. Selana knew what course she needed to take; she knew how to kill the Archdemon and the price she needed to pay.

_You have the power to save them all! You can end it all here and now! Give in to me!_

No! No, she couldn't surrender to the sweet visions flashing before her eyes. Again she was dragged back to reality, though this time it was Zevran who brought her into the land of the living. He shook her, worry clear in his eyes as he peered into her green eyes. He knew the burden she bore, perhaps not as much as her mentor had but he had seen it in her. It was always lurking just below the surface, willing to crush out her will. She wanted nothing more than to give in now but she refused, the Archdemon needed to be defeated.

A screech from above drew all pairs of eyes to the smoke filled sky, the descending shadow filling every heart with the purest dread. Selana was terrified, piss scared if she were entirely honest. The pain was back, the claws raking in the inside of her head once more to paralyze her. Thankfully Zev was there, his arm roughly leading her back behind the cover of a nearby pile of rubble. A quick glance noted that the other two were safe, taking cover as well.

Uneven wings flapped as the beast landed, its cruel eyes surveying the field of slaughter with that draconic gaze. The sounds of growls and booted feet marching came from a nearby guard tower, the door ajar and open. The Darkspawn were coming, ready to defend their master from those who would see it slain. Again the woman could _feel _the Archdemon, so close as to set her senses on fire and her blood broiling. As soon as those Darkspawn were upon them then all would be lost, they'd be forced from hiding and the Archdemon would crush them effortlessly. All they could do was just sit and wait for the end to arrive.

Selana felt Zev grip her shoulder once more, drawing her tired gaze to him once more. His eyes held hints of sadness in them, traces of sorrow, regret perhaps. Selana didn't know why he would feel regret, she had forgiven him for that a long time ago. They had both moved on, this was hardly the time for confessionals as that time had passed before the battle. He said nothing, instead stooping to a low crouch and starting his way to the nearby door. Her green eyes widened and she reached out to try and stop him, even he couldn't possibly take on so many Darkspawn at once. It was too late though, he was too far and if she tried to pursue that would only give away their position and doom them both.

Tears threatened to stain her eyes as she watched her friend look back at her once at the doorway, smile that carefree grin of his so absent his face these last few days, and charge straight into the doorway. She held them back; he was sacrificing himself to give her the time she needed. There was no way she was going to dishonor that sacrifice by breaking down now. This was her moment; she needed to end this now. Her knuckles whitened around her staff, a death grip now firmly wrapped around it.

Carefully she peered over the rubble and noted that the Archdemon was temporarily distracted, the harsh sounds of blade upon blade sounding out from where her other two friends were hidden. This was her chance; she only had one shot at this so it was time to make it count. The tall red haired woman stood from behind the cover that hid her from sight, power coursing through every vein in her body as the woman called upon the powers gifted to her at birth. The air itself crackled malevolently around her, gathering at the base of her staff and slowly working its way up. It felt glorious, just like every time. Selana Amell felt like a goddess, untouchable and uncontrollable as the magic worked its way through her system.

Too late the Archdemon's attention fell upon her, a split second before the powerful spell was released. The lightning arced out from her staff furiously, a miniature storm in a directed form fired directly at the Archdemon. The electricity whizzed through the air, its full force slamming directed into the massive beast's side. A thunderous boom sounded through the air, though it was dwarfed by the dragon's screech of pain and rage.

Before, it had been as if claws were raking the inside of her skull, now it felt as if her mind itself was threatened to be torn to shreds by the unbelievably loud noise. Her eardrums were fit to burst just as the screech reached its crescendo, her skull throbbing in agony. Selana's victorious hit was short lived as a massive claw slammed into her body, the talons raking across her torso and sending her flying against a nearby wall. It was funny really, she didn't really even feel the impact as she was so filled with disbelief as she watched her own blood trail out in her wake.

The world seemed to be losing focus; everything was becoming dark and cloudy as death began to approach. Cold, the woman felt so cold. It hurt so very bad, beyond describable pain and into the type that threatened to drive her mad. The Archdemon reared its head back, its cruel eyes glaring at her broken form as it prepared the final blow.

_Now is the time! Accept my gift or die, little mage! Quickly, before the decision is made for you!_

Selana tried to chuckle as the dragon prepared to launch a fatal burst of fire at her, but all that came from her lips was a spurt of her own vital fluids. She was dying, funny how things ended in so sudden a way.

_Choose, Selana! Let me make you strong again! Together we can defeat the Archdemon, we can slaughter your foes but only if you let me in!_

It was funny to her, in the end there really was no choice in her life. This was how it was always going to end, one way or another her path would always end in this place.

_Choose!_

The beasts head came down just as its jaws opened, releasing a shower of purple flames upon the mage.


End file.
